Simply In Love With You REVISED
by GatoGurl1
Summary: CHAP 4 ADDED.PLEASE REVIEW.. IF YOU DONT I WONT WRITE ANYMORE!Theres a dance coming up at LJH. Will the two destined people come to be or will thier hearts be seperated by the works of lust and jealously? PLEASE R/R. NO FLAMES! TAWNY/ LOUIS
1. Default Chapter

**************  
  
everyone tells me this feeling will pass.......  
  
but I got a feeling that this was a feeling that was built to last.....  
  
*************  
  
Tawny slammed her locker.  
  
"I can't believe the dance is the CRAZE of the school now!" She rolled her eyes.  
  
Louis approached her.  
  
"Um.. Hiii Taa...ww....n...yyy" he stuttered.  
  
"Oh, hi Louis." she bowed her head down.  
  
"Um... Whats wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Ug.. It's .. nothing..." she slammed her locker and started walking.  
  
"Well.. Umm.. I... Was.... Wondering....." He continued studdering.  
  
"Sorry Louis... Gotta go, you know... 6th period.. Can't be late... " She gave a half-hearted smile.  
  
"Oh. See ya after school Tawny." He slammed his fist into her locker. Why can't I just ASK her? She's my friend, it shouldn't be SOO hard. He look down and walked to PE.  
  
*************  
  
you took my heart with your first hello... I'll find sooner or later the courage to let you know...  
  
that you got a hold, down deep in my soul, that goes from here to infinity.....  
  
*************  
  
Tawny tapped her pencil. As the teacher was lecturing about oh who knows what, all she heard was blah-blah-blah-blah..  
  
Sheesh, this is soo boring.. She thought.  
  
"And the answer is..... Tawny?"  
  
"Huh, what?"  
  
"Daydreaming I see Mrs. Dean, if I catch you one more time, that will be an hour after school."  
  
"Um.. ok" Tawny knew she wouldn't actually have the nerve to give detentions for whimsical reasons, but she kept her cool anyway. This WASN'T Tawny..  
  
********  
  
you'll always be the one I need...  
  
as long as I have breath in me....  
  
I'll never give up on your love as long as I live...  
  
*******  
  
Louis did the same, astonishly, he wasn't as active as usual.  
  
"Stevens, where are the pranks?" Tugnut replied in a rather annoyed manner.  
  
"Oh, I just don't feel like yah you know.." he looked up, and sat back on the bench.  
  
"Oh, okay...." Tugnut looked at him suspiciously, thinking that troublemaker had something planned. This just isn't Louis..  
  
****  
  
baby. I'd give you the best I got, if thats not enough then I don't know what...  
  
the least complicated it's the hardest to do..  
  
I'm simply in love with you.....  
  
******  
  
They both met after school.  
  
"So whats up Louis?" Tawny asked, rather kind of boringly.  
  
"Just thinking..." Louis said unattentively.  
  
"About what?" Tawny said.  
  
"Stuff"  
  
"What kind of stuff"  
  
"The dance this Friday"  
  
"Oh. Is THAT it?" she said jokingly.  
  
"Yeah, also alot of stuff. Like if I should go or not."  
  
"Oh, I might not go.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know..." Tawny slowly walked away rom Louis quite disappointed.  
  
********  
  
run to me baby and hold out your hand..  
  
I'll give you more love then one guy can stand..  
  
whatever you want baby thats what I'll do...  
  
I'm simply in love with you..  
  
******** 


	2. Confrontations with Mr Twitty

AN: Sorry I took so long to upload *nearly a year* heh.. I have been busy. I'm a big seventh grader now. Well here is chap. 2 in "Simply In Love With You"..  
  
Another AN: Download the song "Simply In Love With You" by PYT. It is a good mushy fluff song, and it goes well with the story and also works when your daydreaming.. Well with out further adieu, here's the 2nd chapter!  
  
NOTE; In italics means flashbacks.. Just thought you oughta know. And I don't think I have a plot.  
  
They both met after school.  
  
"So whats up Louis?" Tawny asked, rather kind of boringly.  
  
"Just thinking..." Louis said unattentively.  
  
"About what?" Tawny said.  
  
"Stuff"  
  
"What kind of stuff"  
  
"The dance this Friday"  
  
"Oh. Is THAT it?" she said jokingly.  
  
"Yeah, also alot of stuff. Like if I should go or not."  
  
"Oh, I might not go.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
Louis was just eager to get his courage up and ask her to the dance, RIGHT then and there... But Something held him back.  
  
Louis walked nonchalantly down the lush grass constantly arguing about the whole "dance".  
  
"I mean whats so GOOD about the dance anyway? You dance, talk to people, drink punch.. How much I LOVE that punch."  
  
"But I want to go because it will be fun and everyone will be there and I'll be named the laughing stock of the class. But Like I should care!"  
  
Twitty waved at him.  
  
"Hey LOUIS! My man, what's going on" "nothing really.." Louis said absent mindedly. "oh.. I'm sure it has to do with TAWNY.." "yes.. Ermmm NOOOOO NOO it doesn't.." Louis broke down in frustration "Am I really that predictable?" "Sorry to spill the beans to you, but yes you are.."  
  
Louis searched for a piece of paper and a pencil and he quickly jotted down notes..  
  
Note to self: don't be soo damn PREDICTABLE!  
  
He placed the paper in his pocket.  
  
Twitty asked Louis "What was that?" "Err.. tomorrows.. "he thought of something from the top of his head "lunch.. menu and pranks.." Louis cheesily smiled.  
  
Twitty just raised an eyebrow (AN: a sexy eyebrow I must add () And continued walking..  
  
Louis sadly asked himself "What's the matter with me?"  
A/N: I KNOW it was short, I just came up with something REALLY fast.. Should I continue? Don't worry I have SOME good ideas.. I mean I came up with that chapter from the top of my head and it will be better. Should I continue? 


	3. They Meet Again and Sisterly Advice

Simply In Love With You Chapter 3- They Meet Again/Sisterly Advice  
  
A/N: I am on a roll! We'll here's a new chapter and PLEASE R/R.. I know the story is short it will get longer over time TRUST ME!  
  
Louis had double takes bout his little run in with Twitty. He knew he had feelings for Tawny, but was he that predictable? (A/N this is before "The Kiss" episode..) He never thought of Tawny as more than a friend until a few weeks ago because Tawny was always there for him, counseling him, being by his side and now Louis has mixed emotions about her.  
  
"Hey Louis.." Tawny squeaked. A mere "hi" escaped Louis' lips. "Well.. we REALLY need to talk" "About what?" "Well, I like you Louis. I don't know if you return the feelings but I had to let you know. " Tawny ran out of the Steven's house, completely mortified and embarrassed.  
  
Louis sprinted after her. "Wait, Tawny. I do return the feelings. I know I have not really acted like it I've been busy in detention but I do..  
  
"Oh Louis!" Tawny ran into Louis. Tawny looked deeply into Louis' eyes and they passionately shared a kiss.  
  
"LOUIS! WAKE UP! IT'S 8:45! (a/n: in my reality in this story, school starts at 9:00 because mine does) YOUR GOING TO MESS UP MY PERFECT ATTENDANCE AWARD! (this is also before the Influenza musical) I can't let Larry Beale beat me!" Ren stated, while trying to interrupt Louis from his slumber.  
  
"Wait it was a dream" Louis whispered. "What was?" "Um.. Nothing.. I should get up.. I don't want to get another detention from Mr. Wexler. I already got about a thousand this week. I better get ready." Louis rushed into the bathroom, and got dressed. "This is about Tawny, huh?" "no.. HOW CAN YOU TELL?" "Well, call me gross but errr. you got a *cough* rock in..your..pants" Ren laughed because she would never say this. "Err. what?" Louis realizing what she said, ran BACK into the bathroom and screamed. "So I would take that it is about Tawny?" "Yes. That's all I'm going to say." Louis quickly examined the clock. It read 8:50. "We should go now, your gonna be late." Louis announced, while Ren ran downstairs into the car and Louis followed.  
Sorry it's short.. I know a little gross about the whole "rock in the pants" thing. LoL. I'll update soon. 


	4. Consciences

Simply In Love with You Chapter 4  
  
Heh.sorry. Lots of been going on. I'm in a fight with my friend and I'm sad. So maybe writing will make me feel better. PLEASE REVIEW! If I don't get 5 reviews, I won't continue. (I know I'm MEAN!) Well, sorry about the "rock in the pants". I just realized Louis wouldn't do that. (LoL. Maybe he would.. You KNOW those boys these days. ;) )  
  
I also felt inspired to write. An author named Wendelin Van Draanen came to my school. She wrote "Flipped" (I'm reading that book now), and the Sammy Keyes books. (I read one) Well. So in other words, I'm inspired.  
  
Without further adieu, here's chapter 4! ________________________________________________________  
  
Louis sat in his chair, thinking of the recent events of this morning with the whole.. Err thing. He kept on thinking about Tawny, but shook his head.  
  
"I can't think of her like that. I mean she's my best friend." He thought indistinctively.  
  
He shifted in his seat, pretending to listen to the lecture about how the world came to be. He nodded his head, but he slowly concluded to the angel and devil on his shoulder. Obviously, he always listened to the devil.  
  
"COME ON STEVENS! Disrupt the class! Do it Do it Do IT!" the devil shouted, while egging him on.  
  
"Come on Louis. Don't listen to that immature. Things like him are bad for you." The angel sang in a harmonious tone.  
  
"Bug off, jerk face!" the devil blew a big full force raspberry at the Angel.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Louis hollered, grabbing his brown curly hair and yanking it out of his head.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT MR. STEVENS" questioned Mr. Jones (don't ask, I didn't know a name)  
  
"BUT THOSE THINGS.. THOSE THINGS!" Louis cried.  
  
"That's it STEVENS! DETENTION FOR YOU!" screamed Mr. Jones.  
  
"BUT I SWEAR! THEY WERE THERE LIKE DANCING AROUND!" Louis screeched, while hiding under his history book.  
  
"I've had enough of your wise cracks! GO TO THE OFFICE!"  
  
"Louis, are you ok?" Tawny looked at Louis concerned.  
  
"Yeah. I just um. Need to get out of class." Louis gathered his things, and sprinted out of the class.  
  
Tawny glanced at his fast speed marathon out of 5th period, and wondered "What's up with Louis?"  
  
Louis had a sigh of relief when he reached the office. It was like a second home to him. He sat in the desk, to his surpise, he saw Alan Twitty in the office.  
  
CLIFFY!!!! 


End file.
